


Angel

by cooknokenshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji are married, Stop Using Vinsmoke As Sanji's Surname 2k19, Supernatural Elements, finally wrote a third person pov lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooknokenshi/pseuds/cooknokenshi
Summary: Years after the Strawhat pirates have achieved their dreams, Zoro and Sanji decide to explore an island for old time's sake.Although in a cottage they came across, they found something that neither of them ever expected to find.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I suck at summaries, lol.
> 
> This is the first time in a long time that I write something in third person POV.  
> But, I'm kinda proud of how this came out so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> I do not own One Piece or these wonderful characters.  
> All right and credits go to Eiichiro Oda and his amazing mind for creating them.

It was unfathomable.

 

There was no logic in this entire world that could possibly explain how exactly this was happening. It was an event so obscure that it shook two of the most composed, collected men right down to their very core. Answers attempted to crawl their way into the couple’s minds; but nothing, no scientific explanation in existence could make sense out of this. 

 

The blond especially was most taken back by the event; his usually stable, confident hands shook, even as they were buried in his pocket; his indigo irises that usually portrayed the beauty of all the world’s oceans shifted into a ghostly shade of carolina blue. Even the confident stance in which he carried himself in, melted down into a puddle of raw, rocking waves of emotions; ones that plunged his usually stable heart directly against the surface of his ribs.

 

Of course, the chaos would've remained completely inaudible to any ordinary person, but not to the swordsman attached by his side.

 

Zoro’s ordinarily quiet mind was a hurricane of questions; _ what was this light of a spirit that blinded them with divinity? How did it manage to impact them on an in-depth level? Why did he, the one person that never allowed to let his guard down around unfamiliarity no matter what, feel some sort of peace resting right on top of his heart? Who was the feminine figure forming in the spark of presence that laid before them? _

 

All words that could’ve left the green haired man’s mouth at the moment were tackling right by his tongue, restraining him from all speech. But, just as he battled his way through his enchantment, wanting to question his - usually more talkative - other half on his silence; all it took was one simple glance at Sanji’s features and suddenly, Zoro knew. 

 

If the swordsman was considered struck, then the cook was certainly something entirely different. All the times that Zoro has seen his husband hypnotized could not compare to this. Not the grand line’s first sea, not the heavenly islands in the skies, not the mermaids deep in the ocean waters; not even his most cherished, valued dream. Not even the All Blue.

 

Any sign of age that could’ve been visible on the blond’s features was entirely gone, as if he never lived through any of the hardships that his life kept blasting in his way. Sanji’s eyes glimmered endlessly like he was witnessing the very core of the universe right before his eyes. Although, Zoro was convinced that even if the cook was holding a star in his very own hands, he would not appear to be so captivated; for nothing, nothing in this entire lifetime could ever, even in the slightest come close to being as important; or capture his heart as wholly as this person.

 

Vinsmoke Sora.

 

His very own mother.

 

“Sanji. My sweet, sweet angel.” Her voice was possibly the most comforting sound that the blond has heard in the longest time. Similarly to one’s favorite song, its notes made their way around one’s heart and blanketed it in the warmest droplets of honey ever made. It was the first breath of fresh air after an everlasting, rough winter. It was a prayer during a rain shower being answered after a long time of wishing. Her song was the relief of silence in the aftermath of what felt like a neverending, dark war. It was love, bliss, purity, and home, all in a single sound. 

 

“Mom..” A mere whisper; a whisper of disbelief, hope, and love, it was all the cook could produce before he dropped to his knees, directly in front of the figure seated before him. Droplets of bittersweet waters blurred his vision as he hesitantly stretched his arm out to reach for her hand. Uncertainty was the main factor of his decision, one that was blocking him from pulling the angel of a mother into his arms and holding her as closely as possible. 

 

All these nights of silent half-prayers; all of the times he spoke to the moon, aching to have her back somehow, they all managed to cloud his judgment. 

 

Could he, for once, allow himself to hope? To allow himself to believe that sometimes, your deepest impossible wishes, might actually present themselves in front of you?

 

He knew the impossible could strike him in his face. Love in the form of mossy hair, three golden earrings and a rivalry that matched and completed him all at once was the very first proof. 

 

So, perhaps, it wasn’t entirely unrealistic. Perhaps just this once, he could reach out and touch.. Touch what he had been yearning for since his childhood.

 

And so he did. 

 

Zoro did not allow himself to look his way. The swordsman was informed of just how private this single moment was. He knew, that despite knowing his cook’s weaknesses like the back of his hand, that this was a moment of vulnerability he had no right to insert himself into. So he averted his gaze; allowing his singular deep brown eye to scan the grounds of the little cottage they stumbled upon, wandering around in the forest of an unknown island, for the sake of old time’s adventure. 

 

As much as he tried to not interfere, his ears couldn’t help but pick up on the silent cries that his lover spilled all over his mother’s gown. He’d sooner admit that his sense of direction was flawed than confess that his very own eye was beginning to sting; his heart swelling at every single heavy breath his lover exhaled.

 

“My, my. You’ve grown so much, haven’t you, my little miracle?” Sora’s heart did not fail to spread warmth across her chest as she spoke gingerly. Not wanting to waste a single moment, she caressed her fingertips across her son’s hair locks, knowing very well that it was a gesture that soothed the fires in his mind. As she did so, she also spilled out the feelings drowning her being in the very moment, “Sanji… I’m sorry I wasn’t around to watch you bloom into who you are but, I have to let you know that  I am so proud of every choice you made; because it led you into becoming the man you are now. And I am so incredibly proud of the man you've become.” 

 

Sanji’s cheeks were kissed in what felt like an infinite amount of tears, and had this been the lap of anyone else, his pride would not have allowed him to lift his head up. Nevertheless, this was not just any mere soul. This was the spirit that gave him his very being; the human that decided to give up her own living for the sake of his own. This was the woman that poured out nothing less than absolute and unconditional love for him, despite any of his ambitions and dreams. She was his salvation in a world that brutalized and abused him for being different than them. She was his ray of sunshine; his warm embrace; his motivation; his hope; his savior. Though her existence in his life wasn't long, she still managed to make the kindest of marks on his heart and gave him the very foundation of his morals.  Her sweet smiles towards his younger, broken self were his very own sanctuary, in the midst of a ruthless hell. 

 

At first, all syllables failed him. He only gaped at his mother, not knowing how he could possibly convey his emotions, but still, he tried, “mom… mom, mom. God, mom. I missed you. I missed you more than I can explain. Shit- ugh, sorry. I just…” Sanji was met with a tender pair of hands cupping his face and wiping his tears away. Sora remained silent to give her son the space to render his thoughts. To provide assistance, she leaned forward and brushed her lips on his swirl, in the most compassionate of ways.

 

With every delicate touch of her mouth on his complexion, he felt himself gradually regaining his composure and finally being able to form words that held an in-depth meaning, “I’m so happy you’re here. I wished for so long to just see you again. I used to pray so much to get to talk to you just one more time-..”

 

“I know.” Sora interrupted her son’s words and sighed out in a rather wistful tone, “I heard everything. I was there, watching over you the entire time, my precious treasure.” 

 

A soft smile crept its way up to her features, one that could mesmerize even the coldest hearts. Her thumbs caressed the cook’s cheeks compassionately as she continued, “just because you couldn’t see me, it doesn’t mean that I wasn’t always there. I couldn’t interfere, but I tried to guard you whenever I could; provide you with love, warmth, and guidance, however I could.”

 

The mother tucked her son’s golden locks behind his ear, revealing the hidden oceans behind them, “you kept me alive in your heart, my darling. Which is exactly why I stayed by your side through it all. I’ve seen you rise, fall and struggle, and I’ve done all in my capability to give you a feeling of refuge whenever you needed it.”

 

Sanji stayed silent as he processed each syllable that so lovingly left her lips. He only managed to nuzzle his head against her soft grip. Although, the surprise on his features wasn’t hidden in the slightest once he heard the following melody his guardian angel produced.

 

“Of course, that was only when  _ he  _ wasn’t taking care of you instead; if you ever needed it, that is.” She gave the green haired man a glance before looking back at her son. The words weren’t voiced aloud, but even as she trusted her son to be okay on his own, she still couldn’t find it in her to rest, to leave that son of hers that she loved with every inch of her being behind. Even knowing that he very much had a trustable equal right by his side. 

 

For the first time throughout the interaction, Zoro lifted his head up as he was mentioned. 

 

Despite him not being the target of the conversation that took place in the past minutes, his emotions were still left in shambles. Through the years, the bond he developed with his blond husband only grew more profound. It stitched their souls so strongly that they might as well were able to experience the exact sensations of each other's feelings. Which was exactly why his heart was so incredibly moved. 

 

Sora noticed the indecisive expression that coated the swordsman’s face.

 

“Thank you for giving my son the love that he deserves.”

 

Zoro’s eyebrows shot up at her statement, and only a few moments later did his feet drag him closer to the pair. He took notice of his lover’s confusion but he paid it no mind. However, he allowed his knees to kneel in a way they haven’t in a long time; bent his back and tilted his head down. It was a sign paying respect to the woman that his other half loved most in the world. 

 

He cleared his throat, shook his head, and spoke smoothly.

“No.”

 

Silence filled the air as Sora could only glance at the man with an understanding smile.

 

“Thank  _ you. _ ”

 

The cook was brought off his knees and resumed back into a more collected stance. He had a hunch that he knew where his husband’s words would go next, and he didn’t want to hear them.

 

“Zoro stop-”

 

“The gratitude that I feel towards you being the way that you are... I don’t know how to put it into words. But, I’m going to try.”

 

Sora felt bliss spreading across her chest. She knew that whatever syllables she was going to hear, were going to convey nothing less than the greatest kind of love. For a moment, she shifted her gaze to direct it at her son and gave a smile at his flushed cheeks. After her son finally returned her gaze, she reached out for his hand and projected all of the elation she was experiencing with a single squeeze.

 

“Thank you for planting such a beautiful seed of love in the man I chose to bond myself to. Thank you for sending nothing but kindness his way when he was around you.”

 

Sora felt tears prickling her eyes.

 

“Thank you for encouraging him to pursue his dreams, and to believe in himself. You’re the reason that he went down on the right path and grew up into becoming one of the most admirable men - no, people - that I’ve ever come across. 

 

Trust me when I say, that I’m not one who uses words lightly. But right now, I’m taking the chance to say... Thank you for being his guardian angel throughout his life.”

 

There was a rather fond smile that allowed her lips to curl despite her tears. This was all she ever wanted for her little miracle. All she ever hoped for throughout his life, that he would be loved and treated the way that he deserved. All she’s wished for was that he would be surrounded with so much care that the times were he wasn’t were dismissed in the far corners of his mind. 

 

She wanted him to finally be happy, and free.

 

After all these years, she became certain that her prayers were answered.

 

Although, just as she was about to voice her thoughts, the swordsman continued.

 

“But…”

 

He finally looked up at her; warmth, comfort and reassurance glistening in his brown eye.

 

“There is no need for you to watch over him any longer. I’ll take care of him if he ever needed it. So there’s no need to worry.”

 

Even after all these years, Sanji’s heart still skipped at seeing Zoro show his more caring side. Even after all these years, Sanji’s response was always the same. A slight grin, his head shaking and the softest tone on the word escaping his lips, “idiot…”

 

Sora observed the glance the couple shared. Although it was fleeting, there was an undeniable spark of electrifying, unconditional love in a simple look. It was all she needed to be sure that she could finally, finally rest after all these years. As if the swordsman was able to read her mind, he provided her all the reassurance she needed with a few simple words.

 

“You may rest now. He’s finally in safety.”

 

She squeezed her son’s hand one last time and stood on her feet. All those years, she was frightened of letting go, of not watching over her son from where she was. But now, she knew, she knew she could release him, and that one day, far, far from now, they would be reunited once again. 

 

The clock was ticking, time wrapping an ending to their meeting. 

 

As if Sanji could sense it, he immediately leaned down and pressed a kiss on his mother’s forehead. A kiss that would’ve symbolized a farewell, but instead spoke a silent promise of meeting again. 

 

Sora pressed her forehead against her son’s with a smile. One soft whisper of his name later, and she was gone, leaving the couple all on their own.

 

Zoro finally stood up in the final moments of witnessing the pure love of a mother and her son. He knew, from the look on his lover’s face as she vanished, that it would be silent on their way back.

 

It was alright, though.

 

The comfort of calloused hands and a scarred chest were always going to be by Sanji’s side.

 

If he ever needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write Sora meeting Zoro somehow and thanks to this lovely art - https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61061785 - I got inspired.
> 
> Just in case it confused you, Sora was some kind of angel/spirit/etc.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar mistakes, I haven't written in this style in a very long time.  
> Though, once again, I do hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
